His Wishes
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke made two wishes. -SasuSaku Month-


**Title: **_His __Wishes_**  
>Date:<strong> July 23, 2011**  
>Summary: <strong>Uchiha Sasuke made two wishes.**  
>Pairing:<strong> Sasuke and Sakura**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Themes:<strong> Romance**  
>Prompt:<strong> SasuSaku Month – Week 4: Special Occasion; Day 23: Birthday; Day 28: Lust/Longing**  
>Medium:<strong> Fanfiction

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Wishes<strong>_

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-bastard!"

Uchiha Sasuke stood silent in the vestibule of his home, staring apathetically as Uzumaki Naruto shared a strained grin while holding a small, round cake in his hands. Sai smiled passively carrying a large sake bottle in one hand and several colorful, floating balloons in the other.

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks, "…What are you doing here?"

Naruto frowned, "Uh, didn't you just hear me? _Happy Birthday_, Sasuke-bastard!"

Onyx eyes regarded the duo standing on his doorstep blandly, gaze unconsciously flicking behind them to find no one else accompanying them – a fact that caused his lips to twitch downward slightly – before he switched his attention to the cake that was decorated colorfully with his name, surrounded by twenty-one equally colorful candles.

"…I don't like sweets," Sasuke stated; he gave a pointed look at the swaying balloons in Sai's hand; words were unnecessary for his distaste for the floating objects.

Naruto scowled, "I _know_ that, doesn't mean you can get out of blowing out the candles and making a wish!" He smirked even when Sasuke wordlessly turned away for them to follow into the house, "_And_ it doesn't mean me and Sai can't eat it!"

When the three males reached the kitchen Naruto happily placed the cake on the table which was soon joined by Sai's sake and balloons. Sasuke rummaged through his refrigerator, scowling when he found that he had no more tomatoes. Fortunately, there were still leftover onigiri and he took one before boredly examining Naruto look for utensils and plates, and Sai reach for some ceramic cups.

"…Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

It had been a couple of weeks since he had least seen the busy, pink-haired Medic. He was not going to accept that she was avoiding him; he recalled Naruto telling him that she had been assigned a Mission in Sunagakure for a couple of days.

However, the Uchiha frowned as he watched Naruto stiffen from reaching for the plates, royal blue eyes uncertainly meeting hard obsidian, "…She's not back from her Mission yet."

Sasuke blinked, "…Wasn't she supposed to be back two days ago?"

Sai poured the sake, frown pulling his lips now, "…She didn't come back at her expected time; we found out yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me," Sasuke stated, anger and concern churning uncomfortably in his gut.

"Well…last time you two talked, it was kind of tense," Naruto hesitantly pointed out, "And Tsunade-baa-chan didn't want you to go running off trying to find her…"

"She's fine," Sai interjected before Sasuke could retort, "She sent a message that she was going to be late."

…Maybe she _was_ avoiding him…

"When did she send the message?" The Uchiha asked, leaning against the counter.

"The day she was supposed to come back," Naruto answered as he resumed his search for matches; he paused, "…Did the message say _when_ she was coming back, Sai?"

"No," Sai answered, smiling pleasantly as he held up two cups filled with sake.

Sasuke frowned. She _was_ avoiding him.

"No matter!" Naruto yelled loudly, lighting the candles on the cake with forced cheer, bright grin strained once again, "She could be on her way right now! She'll be back in _no time_!"

"Do you think, perhaps, she was injured on her way here?" Sai questioned obliviously.

"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto growled, resisting the urge to kick the man; this was supposed to be a _happy celebration_ - worrying wasn't going to help, even if Sakura's absence was an uncomfortable fact; he thrust the cake with twenty-one lit candles in front of Sasuke's scowling face, "Make a wish, bastard!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke tiredly moved about his house – he put away the half-eaten cake in his fridge, washed the used dishes and utensils, and stored the sake bottle away. Naruto and Sai had left late in the night, keeping the Uchiha company on his special day even if it was to pester and annoy him with snide comments and inappropriate questions.<p>

And even if Sasuke hadn't been the most gracious host he would silently admit that he had appreciated the companionship. It had taken his mind off things that had been bothering him for the past month – things involving a certain pink-haired kunoichi by the name of Haruno Sakura.

Sighing, the now twenty-one year old Uchiha settled into his large bed, wearing nothing but a pair of pants, ready to succumb to unconsciousness – even when he knew it was going to be a restless sleep.

After a few hours passed and the clock on his darkened wall read about two in the morning, Sasuke groaned into his pillow – and stiffened when he heard a muffled clatter come from downstairs. Quickly on alert, Sasuke slid from his bed, wondering what idiot would be stupid enough to break into his house.

If it was Naruto, he was going to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Quietly, Sasuke moved down the stairs, picking up a kunai from the hallway table as he followed the soft sounds of movements towards the kitchen. Sharingan activating with readiness, the Uchiha turned the corner, arm raised to release the pointed projectile when he stopped abruptly in complete surprise.

Haruno Sakura stood in his darkened kitchen, wearing her Jounin gear, her worse-for-wear, tired, and dirty condition visible even in the shadows of night. Her focus was on a large basket situated on his kitchen counter _filled_ to the brim with juicy, ripe tomatoes. She was fixing a large, blue bow onto the handle.

Brows furrowed with concentration – sill unaware that Sasuke was watching her with curiosity and intrigue – Sakura removed a tomato, frowned reluctantly, and impaled a single candle into the juicy, red flesh before lighting the dark blue stick of wax.

"…Alright…" Sakura whispered unsurely as she stared at her makeshift tomato _'cake'_ – she groaned with uncertainty before turning towards Sasuke – the direction that led to his room.

The kunoichi almost dropped her creative creation when she was met with the man, emerald eyes wide as Sasuke stared at her with a single, raised brow of his own, Sharingan fading away.

"S-Sasuke!" She yelped, "Y-You're up!"

The Uchiha looked from her, to the lit tomato in her hand, to the basket filled with his favorite fruit, and back, "…What are you doing, Sakura?"

"…U-Um…" She took a deep breath, looking at everything but him, "…I-I…" She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, "Oh Kami, I knew this was a bad idea…"

Sasuke fought his amused smirk, still intrigued to see Sakura so _flustered_, "…Were you planning to go into my room and wake me up…with _that_?"

She frowned indignantly, one hand still carrying the tomato and the other resting on her hip, "Well, when you say it like _that_…" She sighed and the hand on her hip fell limp, "What _was_ I thinking?"

This time, the smirk did emerge on Sasuke's handsome features and he took a step forward – unfortunately, Sakura took a step back, her eyes darting from the Uchiha's naked torso back to his amused expression.

"I-I tried to get back for your birthday as soon as I could," She began to ramble, trying to fill the uncomfortable – at least for _her_ – silence, "But Suna needed my help longer than I thought…I wanted to bake you a cake – _cupcakes_ – but I got back _really_ _late_ so I got you tomatoes because you like them a-and I felt even worse when I didn't celebrate _on_ your actual birthday so I just spontaneously came by because I didn't want you to think that I _forgot_ – because I _didn't_ – but I guess it required me to break into your house but then you were _sleeping_, and I didn't want to just _wake_ you, but I thought if I had a tomato with a birthday candle you'd understand _why_ and what I woke you for, you know, for your birthday, or well, _belated_ birthday, and you wouldn't be _too_ mad because I had a _reason_ to wake you up and–"

Figuring she needed to breathe, Sasuke took the last few remaining steps towards Sakura, took the tomato from her hand, blew out the candle, and said, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura stared up at him – due to their close proximity – with wide eyes and dumbly nodded her head, "…H-Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

The Uchiha calmly placed the candle-decorated tomato back on the counter and examined the woman before him. Her pink hair was messy and wind-swept; she smelt of the forest and sweat, a newly acquired cut adorned her pale, left cheek. Yet her eyes remained bright green against the darkness and she trembled with anxiety – he could only assume since he was half-naked just centimeters away from her.

"You're avoiding me," Sasuke observed softly, looking down at her expectantly.

Sakura looked down and away, biting her lower lip, "…You _kissed_ me…"

Sasuke frowned, "…You didn't want me to."

Sakura quickly shook her head, "No…I just…I never expected…_you_…to…"

Sakura still hadn't met his gaze and Sasuke took a step back only for her to grasp his arm and effectively stop him from moving away from her.

"I just…" Sakura struggled, "…I've _never_…"

"You never kissed someone," Sasuke concluded – a part of him was selfishly relieved and glad when she nodded her head in affirmation.

"It's no secret that I like you," Sakura responded, a little stronger, a little defensive, as she finally met his stare, "And I care for you – you're one of my _best friends_ – but after _years_ of trying to get over you – my heart is just…" She sighed, "I just can't handle getting hurt again. My feelings might be an open book to everyone but I don't know what _you're_ thinking and that's _scary_ and–"

She was beginning to ramble again – and with no tomato to take from her and blow out a candle with to distract her, Sasuke did the next best thing – he gently cupped her delicate chin in his calloused hands and brought her soft lips to his.

Sakura's reaction was immediate. Her eyes snapped open in complete surprise, she stared at Sasuke's shadowed features unsurely, her entire body tensed, and her mind screamed, _'Kami, I'm kissing Uchiha Sasuke in his dark kitchen!'_

Sasuke pulled away, uncertain how he should feel with her lacking response to the kiss, but leaned his forehead against hers, breaths close enough to mingle, "Don't get over me, don't give up on me…"

Slowly, he took her hands and pulled the weathered gloves off, one finger after another, his dark eyes remaining trained intently on hers, before placing her smooth palms against the planes of his chest.

"…Sasuke…" She whispered breathlessly, hands sliding against his toned skin, feeling his arms wrap securely around her waist.

"…I made two wishes today…" He confessed quietly, hands sliding soothingly around her lower back, "…The _dobe_ brought a cake…" He smirked, "And _you_ brought a tomato…"

Her eyes closed, loving the rumble of his deep voice sending tremors throughout their pressed bodies, her fingers tangling in his dark locks, "…What did you wish for…?"

Sasuke placed a soft kiss on her jaw, lowering to the column of her neck, and then trailed back to the shell of her right ear, "…My first wish – that you'd be willing to give me another chance…"

Sakura's breath quickened as his fingers teasingly lifted her shirt to press against the smooth skin of her back, "…A-And your second?"

Sasuke brushed his lips against hers, leaving his mouth there as he spoke, "…I wished that you'll stay with me…"

Sakura's hand came up to slide along his cheek, gasping when his own hands grazed her hips and slid up the sides of her body to cup her face once again, "…Sasuke-kun…"

"…Will you grant me those wishes?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura licked her bottom lip – a gesture Sasuke couldn't help but notice – and stared straight into his dark eyes, "…Answer something for me…"

He kept her gaze, weaving his fingers into her hair to show her that he was listening.

"…If I grant those wishes…" She whispered, voice shaking with longing and uncertainty, "…What will you do to keep me…?"

Sasuke kissed her then. It started off slow, gentle, and sweet before he added more pressure, fell even more into the heat of her sensitive body, leaving her to tingle with so many sensations – both emotional and physical – back arching into him when his touch brushed against the sides of her breasts, moaning deeply when his tongue tapped playfully against hers.

"Anything," He answered as he pulled away yet kept her firmly anchored to him, "_Everything_."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she pulled back slightly, staring up at the man before her with teasingly probing eyes, "Are you _really_, Uchiha Sasuke?"

The Uchiha frowned, pulling her close again, "Shut up, Sakura."

She smiled, bringing him down for another sweet kiss, "I trust you… I won't run away again…I'll grant you your wishes..." She chuckled, "It's your special day after all."

Sasuke smirked, enveloping her tightly in his arms, "Hn."

Another giggle, especially when his hands played with the hem of her dirtied shirt, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun."

Burying his nose in the crook of her neck, Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Um…Is four out of five weeks okay? Ugh! I feel so guilty! Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot…I liked it, a bit. Let me know what _you_ think please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Thank You for Reading and Reviewing!**

**Happy SasuSaku Month! **_(I don't want it to be over!)_

**Loves!**

**Len83**


End file.
